Goodnight Sweetheart
by MrsEm
Summary: Setting his drink down on the table he stood and she watched as he turned on the radio, took her in his arms and they danced right there in her kitchen, both knowing that their lives would never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

Virginia Robinson sat on her porch, the heat was stifling even that late in the evening. With her light wrap around dress on she still fanned her book in front of her face to try and cool down. The ice in her glass had long ago melted and the heat from her cigarette seemed to be hotter than usual. The only light came from inside, from the kitchen and the only sound were the crickets in the fields. The old farm was set on acres of land and from her vantage point Virginia could see anybody drive down the dirt road from almost a mile away. Standing, her hands went to the double bow at her waist, undoing the fabric she pulled the dress apart allowing the warm breeze to lick at her skin. Closing her eyes she let all thoughts leave her head, she felt tired. Pulling the dress back around her Virginia picked up her glass and book and opened the groaning screen door. She didn't bother washing her glass, placing it in the sink and throwing her book on the kitchen table.

* * *

Virginia felt herself being pulled from the depths of sleep, vaguely hearing the sounds of crumpling metal she found herself blinking slowly as she focussed on her nightstand in front of her. The undeniable sound of the porch screen door creaking open and closed made her bolt upright, eyes wide in panic. She held her breath, staring at her bedroom door which was ajar she waited, the sound of a floor board creaking was confirmation that somebody was definitely in her house. Without pulling the sheet off her legs she slipped them out and ever so slowly and carefully put her feet on the floor. Standing naked she felt vulnerable but didn't move, hopefully whoever it was downstairs would leave. Peering through the netted window she gasped as she saw billowing smoke and fire coming from one of the fields. Silently she walked over to her door grabbing her robe from the hook and the baseball bat she kept behind it. She immediately expected it to be one of the Jones' boy's out on a joy ride, still, she couldn't understand why they would just break in to her house unless they were that stone drunk!

Virginia knew that if she opened her bedroom door fully it would creak half way, so slipping through her hand gingerly stayed on the handle to stop it from opening fully. A smash of glass against porcelain stopped her in her tracks.

Her glass in the sink.

She held the bat above her head, ready to strike. Growing up with four brothers ensured she was a whizz with a baseball bat. As she took each step down the stairs she reminded herself to breathe. If she could get to the telephone she could ring the Sheriff, the light being turned on in the kitchen stopped her again. She peered through the bannister but couldn't see anything, rounding the corner she flexed each one of her fingers around the handle making sure she had a firm grip.

The noises had stopped, Virginia used her shoulder to little by little push the kitchen door open. Eyes wide she held her breath again but couldn't see anything so stepped further into the centre of the room towards the breakfast table.

"Hey." Virginia spun on the spot and swung towards the tall figure with all of her might but all she hit was air. _'A swing and a miss!'_ she could hear one of her brothers shout in her head. A pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind, locking her arms down by her sides. "Easy! Easy!" The man's voice was gruff and panicked, Virginia struggled as much as she could, kicking her legs in the air and squirming against him.

"Get your hands off of me!" She shouted, the bat was still in her hand and when she felt him loosen his grip she twisted round and tried to bring the bat up.

"I'm not going to hurt you Goddamnit!" Virginia yelped when he twisted her wrist until the bat fell to the floor, twisting her arm she found herself pushed face first against her kitchen table, the intruder holding her down. "Stop fighting me!" He shouted at her.

"Just take what you want but I swear to God if you lay one finger on me I'll…" Virginia shouted back, the man released her and Virginia took her opportunity and ran towards the back door. As her hand gripped the screen handle she felt his hands on her again, around her waist. Pulling her away from the door and pushing her against the wall she felt his full weight behind her pinning them both in place, his face buried in her hair and his heavy breathing whistling next to her ear.

"Damnit Woman I'm not going to… stop fighting me and I'll let you go!" She didn't know why but something in his voice made her think he was telling the truth and perhaps if she did as she was told she could make another run for the fields? She stopped struggling against him and stood still, her chest heaving up and down and her arm and wrist hurting like hell. "I'm going to let go alright." She nodded quickly. Feeling his hands release her Virginia felt him pull his body away from hers slightly, turning round she held onto her wrist bringing it to her chest. "I'm not going to hurt you." He repeated to her, holding out his hands in submission but still leaving no gap between them. Looking at him for the first time Virginia took in the man who had broken into her home, tall, dark hair and brown eyes. He was handsome. His singed clothes were strange, he definitely wasn't a vagabond and he certainly wasn't a local. The large gash on his forehead had stopped bleeding and was scabbing over. His eyes flickered over her and he took a step back, then blushing he muttered something about her robe. Looking down Virginia saw that the top of her bathrobe was wide open, letting go of her wrist she pulled it closed and held the neckline together tightly with her balled up fist. The man tentatively took a step forward.

"Stay back!" She shouted at him, "Get the hell out of my house!"

"You need ice on that wrist." She heard him say.

"What?! You're a Doctor as well as a crook! Get the hell out of my house!" Virginia looked at him incredulously.

"Just listen to me, please. Hear me out, I need your help…"

"Decent people knock on the front door! They don't break in and attack a Woman."

"I know, I'm sorry, please. My name is McCoy, Leonard McCoy. I was in a… crash… and I don't know where I am exactly. I'm Starfleet." Virginia looked back up to his head, it wasn't surprising really that he was talking in riddles. Her eyes flickered to the bat on the floor and then back up to him.

"Starfleet? What is that? Russian? Don't move, you hear me?! I'll call the Sheriff!" Virginia edged towards the fridge and pulled the small door down to grab ice out of the freezer box. Dropping it onto the table she pulled two dish cloths from a drawer and wrapped the ice in it. She gave him his due, the man didn't move. As she handed him the ice he nodded appreciatively to her.

"Thank you." He said bringing it up to his forehead and wincing when the material rested against the cut.

"You're welcome." Virginia whispered back, bringing her own ice up and placing it onto her wrist. "You said you crashed? Is that what's currently burning my crops?! Do you need a mechanic?" She had placed the kitchen table between her and him, this Leonard McCoy.

"You could say that." He scoffed.

"Well McAbee won't be open to the morning, I can ring for you if you want?"

"That's much appreciated." Virginia nodded again, the adrenaline was wearing off and she found that her hands were shaking. Making her way over to the cabinet she pulled two glasses out, setting them on the table she poked her head into the pantry, pulling a bottle of Bourbon off the shelf. He was watching her the whole time and when she took the ice off her wrist and pulled two cubes from the cloth, dropping one each into the glasses he found himself smiling. Virginia waved her hand between McCoy and the chair tucked under the table, pulling out her own she sat and took a large mouthful.

McCoy sat opposite her and picked up his drink, it looked like Bourbon, it smelled like Bourbon. When the alcohol ran down his throat he closed his eyes in response to the very real taste of the very real Bourbon, his head was spinning wondering what the hell had happened? One moment he was travelling to Space Station Four in a Shuttlecraft the next there was a huge Ion storm of some kind and he was waking up in a corn field and breaking into a house! There were no planets around Space Station Four? None of it was making sense.

"What's your name?" McCoy asked tentatively.

"Mrs Robinson." Virginia answered looking at him quickly.

"I apologise Mrs Robinson, can I take a look at your wrist? I am in fact a Doctor." He started edging from his chair but Virginia held her hand up.

"Stay where you are! You can take a look from right where you are Doctor McCoy." Virginia instructed sternly, removing the ice she stretched out her arm across the table towards him. McCoy gently took hold of her wrist and began examining it.

"Is your Husband not at home?" He asked as he turned her hand over.

"Just busy yourself with the wrist Doc, don't you worry yourself about my Husband." Virginia said, McCoy glanced up at her. Her cheeks and nose were bronzed from the sun, she was watching him with catlike eyes and arched brows. She was beautiful, even with her brunette hair pinned up into curls.

"It's just badly bruised, keep the ice on it for a while longer." He said, letting go of her wrist.

"You went to medical school for that?" Virginia gibed. McCoy took the moment to look around, the kitchen was large, full of mismatching furniture. A large dresser held plates and jars of jams and pickles, behind him sat a large range with a huge skillet sat upon it. The faded floral wallpaper clashed with the gingham window dressings. McCoy creased his brow in confusion; there were no signs of modern technology. Everything reminded him of Earth, he felt like he was definitely somewhere in the Mid-West, the woman's accent giving that away.

"You have a nice home." He spoke slowly, still taking in his surroundings and his mind running a million miles an hour.

"Thank you." Virginia answered hesitantly, opening the small wooden box that sat in the centre of the table she pulled out a cigarette and placed it between her lips. "So, how much of my corn have you destroyed?" She asked, going over to the range and pulling a match from a box. McCoy watched the smoke billow from her mouth, now all of his alarm bells were going off.

"I'm afraid I've done some damage." He answered. "I think the fires out now though."

"Well, there's nothing to be done now, we'll have to wait till the morning. I suppose you'll be looking for somewhere to sleep?" Virginia put out her cigarette and finished her drink. McCoy started shaking his head.

"I don't want to impose Mrs Robinson…" Virginia started laughing.

"A bit late don't you think, Doctor McCoy, given the fact you've destroyed my crop, broke into my house and manhandled me? Call me old-fashioned, but a Lady likes to be introduced to a Gentleman before receiving him in her home. And anyways, I don't remember my offering a bed to ya?!" Her icy glare and clipped tone told everything McCoy needed to know, this wasn't a woman to be trifled with.

"I'd be much obliged if you could point me in the right direction…." He answered sheepishly.

"I'm sure you would, stay there you hear. You give me anymore trouble and you'll be wishing you'd have crashed somewhere else!" Virginia left the kitchen, retrieving a blanket and pillow from the spare room. She was pleasantly surprised to see that McCoy had stayed where he was, at the kitchen table. She stood watching him, he had that morning's paper in his hand and he'd gone an awful shade of grey.

"You okay Doc?" She asked, worried that the blow to the head he had sustained was worse than either of them had thought.

"When is this paper from?" His voice was little more than a whisper.

"Why, that's todays?" Virginia answered. "Doc, you don't look so good?" He seemed to snap out of whatever thoughts were running through his mind and looked up at her, "You look like you've seen a ghost?" She laughed. "Here's your beddin', you can sleep on the porch. I'll be locking my door and remember I have the baseball bat." McCoy nodded silently, taking the bedding in one hand and the newspaper still in the other he found himself stood on the porch.

When Virginia had locked the door and left the kitchen he looked back down at the paper, all he could see was the date in the top right hand corner.

1949

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it and you're looking forward to what happens next?! XOXO ;-) LLAP**_


	2. Chapter 2

McCoy woke to the undeniable smell of bacon, the sun was already up and he could hear a Rooster hollering at the top of its voice. The swinging bench on the porch which had been his bed for the night creaked as he ungainly stood, stretching his arms above his head, swearing and looking out to the wreckage that was his shuttle. Parts of it still smouldered between the tall leaves and corn and there was a long blackened path that led to it.

Now that it was daylight he could see there was nothing but fields that surrounded the large farm house, chickens ran across the yard and a cat with her kittens sat in the shade, sheltering from the already blistering heat. Looking back at the house he made out a silhouette through the gingham curtain. Taking a deep breath he put one foot in front of the other. He made sure he didn't make the same mistake that he had made last night and knocked on the frame of the screen door. A moment later Virginia appeared, coffee pot in hand.

"Good morning." She beamed through the screen although he could still see the caution in her eyes.

"Morning." McCoy answered gruffly, the full weight of the previous night's revelation well and firmly on his shoulders.

"Coffee?" Pushing the screen door open Virginia held it as McCoy passed by, he watched as she took a cup and saucer from the dresser and placed it on the table. Pouring the coffee she told him to sit, "You hungry?"

"Uh? Yes, please." McCoy answered when the smell of frying bacon and eggs was too much for him to bear. Still standing she looked at him pointedly.

"Well? Are you going to sit or ain't you?" She looked a whole lot different to McCoy than she had the night before, her ebony hair was rolled and pinned perfectly, red lipstick was flawlessly applied and her dress with its paisley print and puffed shoulders was light and floated carefree as she moved from stove to table.

"Thank you." He said as she placed the breakfast in front of him. "How's your wrist?" He asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Oh fine, fine." She answered easily. "After you've finished we can go and expect my crop, see how much damage you've done in the daylight." Virginia leant against the sink, coffee cup in one hand and a cigarette in the other. It occurred to McCoy that as soon as she saw the shuttle he would have some explaining to do, he was unnerved at how calm he was reacting to the fact that he had seemingly travelled back in time three hundred and six years.

"I'm sorry again for last night Mrs Robinson, as soon as I can get in contact with my… Boss, I'll be out of your hair." McCoy tripped over his words a bit working out in his head how much he should tell the woman. Not to mention the fact that he felt like he was about to have a panic attack.

"Do you need to use the telephone?" Virginia asked pouring him another cup of coffee, McCoy swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Um no, thanks… it's... long distance." Standing he brought his empty plate over to her. "That was delicious, much appreciated Mrs Robinson." Virginia smiled politely, picking up on his Southern accent. The pair stood facing one another, both sizing the other up.

"So you do have manners, well Doctor McCoy, let's go see what we're dealing with shall we?" He followed her out of the kitchen and onto the back porch that faced the fields. Pulling on her straw hat Virginia whistled slowly, "Well Doc, you've got some explainin' to do, don't you think?" Turning to him McCoy couldn't think of a word to say.

The shuttle was all but destroyed, very little remained but he was struggling to come up with a valid explanation as to what the hell could do so much damage. He tried to remember his history, the Second World War had ended a few years earlier. He'd studied ancient history, for what? A week in school. What could have made so much damage? He was drawing a blank.

"Cat got ya tongue Doc?"

"I was trailing a new crops harvester to Missouri…" He blurted out.

"You're a long way from Missouri Doc, that was one hell of a wrong turn you made!" Virginia looked at him sceptically, crossing her arms and cocking her hip.

"Well, what can I say? I'm a Doctor not a Farmer." McCoy answered glibly, it seemed to do the trick because Virginia looked back to the field.

"Well, if you're not a Farmer Doctor McCoy, you better well be paying me for the damages you've done." Virginia crossed her arms, tapping her fingers on her side.

"I don't have any…" McCoy blurted before thinking. "It was all in my… truck?" He finished, wiping the sweat from his brow.

Virginia took one look at the man stood in front of her, who had not spoken one word of truth since he'd knocked on her porch door that morning. Somehow though, she found herself sympathising with him. He was clearly educated, well spoken. He was hiding something, what she didn't know but she was sure as hell going to find out. Turning back to the field she smiled.

"I think we can come to some kind of arrangement Doc."

* * *

After a while McCoy had excused himself and walked down to the wreckage, sifting amongst the debris he looked for anything that could be salvaged. How he had survived with nothing more than a cut to his head he'd never know. Picking up broken pieces of displays and panels McCoy swore quietly. It was highly unlikely that the Enterprise knew where the hell he was, he had no way of contacting them. Something caught his eye, moving bits of metal he picked up the device and stood back up.

"I'll be damned." He exclaimed, turning over the communicator in his hand. It was damaged, but not irreparably. With a bit of luck he could get the thing working; a glimmer of hope appeared before him.

* * *

After McCoy had used a wheelbarrow to move some of the wreckage from the field, Virginia wasting no time at getting him to work he found himself stood watching Virginia fish through a wardrobe in the bedroom.

"You're about the same size as my Husband, you can borrow these." Virginia passed a freshly showered McCoy the clothes as they stood in the bedroom. McCoy looked around, apart from the picture of a young man in uniform on the nightstand and the clothes Virginia had just given him, there was no sign of a man living in the house.

"Thank you, is that your Husband?" He asked, Virginia's face fell for a second before she regained her composure.

"Yes, that's Jack. He's… away on business, he'll be back soon." Virginia quickly walked passed McCoy, leaving him looking at the black and white photo.

* * *

McCoy looked at himself in the mirror, in the stone coloured slacks and red plaid shirt he looked like one of his ancestors. He remembered sitting with his Mother when he was a boy as she turned the pages of the large blue leather photo album, telling him all about the McCoy's. Walking down the stairs he could hear voices coming from outside, making his way towards the porch he hesitated, listening to what Virginia, and the man who was stood on her porch were saying.

"That's some damage there Mrs Robinson."

"You're telling me Sheriff!"

"Do you know who did it? Did you see anyone Mrs Robinson?" McCoy peered round the floral curtain hanging above the sink, he could just about make out a rather overweight man in uniform. From what he could remember, the middle-aged man was law enforcement. What had Virginia called him? Sheriff?

"Come now, you know as well as I do it's blacker than a lump of coal out here at night. Didn't see a thing, fella probably made a run for it and do you honestly think I'd open my door to a complete stranger, a man no less!" Virginia answered. "Can I interest you in a glass of Iced Tea? Or perhaps some Lemonade?" Watching the Sheriff remove his hat and fan his blushing face McCoy creased his brow in confusion, not knowing why she was telling him he'd made a run for it.

"That's mighty kind of ya Mrs Robinson but I need to get back to town. Do you want me to send my boys out to help with the field?"

"That's very kind of you but no thank you Sheriff, I'll manage. You make sure you let me know if you find anything out."

"I sure will, well, I'll be seeing ya." When McCoy heard the car drive down the dirt track he tentatively walked onto the porch. Virginia turned and seeing McCoy in her Husband's clothes, all of a sudden felt faint.

"Whoa there, are you alright?" McCoy's arms were around her in a heartbeat, seeing all the colour drain from her face and her stumble he knew something was wrong. He guided her toward the bench and helping her to sit down told her to put her head on her knees. After a while Virginia sat back up and quickly glanced at McCoy who was looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"The Sheriff." Virginia answered quietly, still feeling dizzy.

"Why didn't you tell him I was here?" He watched as Virginia noticed his hand still rested on her arm and pulling it away quickly, moved away from him.

"The Sheriff is a God fearing, family man Doctor McCoy. He wouldn't look favourably upon a Woman alone with a Man who wasn't her Husband." McCoy nodded, trying to understand everything that she was telling him.

"But your Husband…?" McCoy started, Virginia closed her eyes and sighed.

"My Husband is dead Doctor McCoy, I'm a Widow." With that she stood and strode into the house, leaving McCoy and his reeling thoughts on the porch.

When he walked back in a moment later Virginia was sat at the table smoking a cigarette.

"I'm sorry Mrs Robinson." He didn't know what else to say.

"Call me Virginia, now that you know the truth."

* * *

McCoy spent the rest of the day clearing the remaining wreckage from the field, it was hot and hard labour so as he threw the final piece of broken metal into the cart he stretched out his back and wiped his brow. He'd been glad of the distraction from his thoughts, knowing all to well the odds were stacked against him.

The red plaid shirt had been discarded hours before and his vest was mucky and wet with sweat, as he achingly took the steps up to the porch he could hear music coming from inside. It was peppy and quick, full of trumpets and brass. Watching through the screen door McCoy could see Virginia at the kitchen table kneading dough.

 _"Milkman keep those bottles quiet, can't use that jive on my milk diet..."_

He watched as she sang along to the tune, her hips swaying and foot tapping.

 _"So milkman keep those bottles quiet!"_

He smiled, he found himself not wanting to disturb her so he watched a while longer until he worried that she would catch him.

 _"Been jumpin' on the swing shift, all night…"_

Virginia heard the screen door creak open and looked up shocked. She'd been in her own little world. Her mouth suddenly went dry and she found herself blinking rapidly at the sight of McCoy, dirty slacks, vest and shirt in hand. Clearing her throat she looked away and quickly walked over to the fridge, she wondered if he could tell what she had been thinking. She hoped not, it was positively indecent.

"Glass of Iced Tea?" She asked, her head still in the fridge trying to cool down and hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Yes please Virginia." She closed her eyes when he said her name, making a prayer to God that she didn't give in to her sinful thoughts. Shakely grabbing a glass she poured the tea and dropped a spoonful of sugar in, stirring frantically. She couldn't even look him in the eye as she handed him the glass. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She whispered back, wiping the flour from her hands onto her apron. Why? Why did she have to find this stranger handsome? A man who had broken into her home and lied about who he was and where he was from? There had only ever been Jack in her life and even now, she felt guilty for lusting after another man. Going back to her dough she carried on kneading, taking her frustrations out on the inanimate object.

"You can go freshen up before dinner, you have time." She said to him somewhat impolitely. "There's fresh towels in the linen cupboard, to the left of the bathroom."

"Thank you Virginia." She just hummed in response, keeping her eyes on the dough.

* * *

 ** _Thanks so much for the reviews, I'm really glad you enjoyed the first chapter! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this one! XOXO ;-) LLAP_**


	3. Chapter 3

After his shower McCoy had found a clean pair of trousers and shirt hung from the doorframe of the guest room, McCoy took the rolled up towel in his hand and undid it. Picking up the damaged communicator he turned it around in his hands, he somehow needed to get it to work. It was his only chance. Tucking it into his pocket he walked downstairs, the smell of home cooking hit him as he went into the kitchen.

"Good evening." He greeted Virginia, taking a seat at the table.

"Good evening Doctor McCoy." Virginia answered as she put the lid back on a pot, licking the spoon and her lips.

"Call me Leonard, please." He saw her hesitate and then lightly nod.

"Alright, Leonard." She busied herself with pulling the roast from the oven and placing dishes on the table.

"Thank you for the clothes, and the shower. Felt good to be under running water again." He watched her flit around, her light blue chiffon skirt floating around like a cloud. The sweetheart neckline complimented her well and teamed with a simple string of pearls which glistened from the candles on the table made McCoy stare a little longer than he knew he ought to. The radio was still on but now the music was slow and gentle, full of strings and woodwind. "You wouldn't happen to have any tools would you?" He asked as she took a seat opposite him.

"Out in the barn, why?" She asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"Oh, I noticed you needed a few jobs doing around the house, thought I may as well do those as well as sow the field, you know, pay off my debts to you." He felt awful lying to her, she didn't deserve it. She could have rung the Sheriff the night he broke in, left him out there not knowing what the hell to do.

"I've managed the farm on my own since Jack and the boys didn't come home, I guess I might as well take full advantage of having a man around the house to do some jobs." Virginia smiled at him warmly.

"The boys?" McCoy asked, Virginia immediately looked sad.

"Four Brothers," She explained. "The utter pointlessness of men killing men!" She shook her head and quickly busied herself.

"What did you do, before… ?"

"I was a teacher." She shrugged her shoulders dismissively but McCoy could tell that she missed her profession. It made sense to him that she had been a teacher, the authority with which she spoke but also the caring way she asked him if he was alright, or needed anything. He found himself thinking it was shame that she couldn't teach anymore.

"There's a town nearby isn't there? Surely there's somebody who can help…"

"A lot of our boys didn't come home and the ones that did, well, their Wives wouldn't be best pleased with them coming all the way out here and helping me." McCoy understood what she was implying, picking up his fork he shoved a piece of meat into his mouth.

"My God this is good!" His exclamation made Virginia laugh out loud.

"I'm glad you approve."

"Approve, I don't think I've ever tasted anything better."

When McCoy had finished, eaten not one but two pieces of pie and drank all but a bottle of wine Virginia lit a cigarette and placed the bottle of Bourbon on the table. It was pitch black outside and the candles had nearly burnt down to nothing, basking the kitchen in a low warm glow. Virginia slipped her shoes off and pulled her feet up onto the table, crossing them at the ankle she sat back, her wine glass resting on her stomach. Closing her eyes she hummed along to the song playing, unaware that McCoy was watching her intensely and matching the rise and fall of her chest with his own.

"It can be so quiet here, but I love nights like these. You know what I mean? When it's warm and you can tell it's going to rain soon, where are you from Leonard?" Her eyes had opened and she was looking at him, Leonard thought quickly what to say.

"Savannah, Georgia." He answered, it was the truth. There was no point lying about things unnecessarily.

"And why Doctor McCoy from Savannah, Georgia was you driving farming equipment to Missouri?" He could tell she was digging, he didn't blame her it was one of the most ridiculous things he'd ever heard of himself. She was clearly an intelligent woman, waiting until he was tired, content, maybe even slightly drunk to start asking him questions.

"I was doing a favour for a friend." When she opened her mouth again to ask another question McCoy shot up.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked, internally chastising himself for not coming up with a better way of distracting her. The look of confusion on Virginia's face was almost comical.

"Pardon me?"

"It's been a while, but would you like to dance Virginia?"

Virginia gawked up at him, her questions all forgotten. Silently consenting Virginia found herself standing and walking round the table, as their hands grasped one another and his arm wrapped itself round her waist Virginia sucked in a breath. They didn't so much dance than sway, their feet not really moving. To Virginia it felt incredibly intimate and she dared not look at him, fearing the consequences.

"I know you don't trust me Virginia and I don't blame you but I promise I'm not here to hurt you." McCoy whispered into her hair, enjoying the scent of roses he knew came from the soap she used.

"I know that Leonard." Virginia's head gently came to rest against his shoulder and his against her hair.

When both the candles flickered out and they were plunged into darkness neither of them moved, both listening to their breathing, the music and the crickets outside.

"Virginia?" McCoy said when neither of them still weren't moving.

"Yes Leonard?" Her voice was horse and he could feel her breath on his cheek, if he moved an inch…

"I would flick the switch but I don't want to step on your toes." An embarrassed laugh escaped Virginia's mouth and she reluctantly pulled herself from McCoy's arms. Flicking the switch she just managed to see the look of pure desire in McCoy's eyes before he smiled and announced he was tired.

"You don't have to sleep on the porch tonight, I mean, what I meant to say was you can stay in the spare room."

"You sure?" He asked, he couldn't deny that the idea of a real bed sounded like heaven to him after all the work he had done that day.

"I'm sure, don't forget about the baseball bat." She gave him a wink and McCoy found himself smiling. Virginia let him pass her and lead the way upstairs, stopping at the door of the spare room they both stood in silence. "Well, goodnight Leonard." Virginia said longingly.

"I had a lovely evening Virginia, goodnight." McCoy watched as Virginia went to her door and with one last look at him closed it, when he heard the key turn in the lock he remembered the risk this woman was taking for him.

* * *

Toast, jam and coffee sat ready on the table by the time McCoy walked into the kitchen. He hadn't slept and the roughness of his stubble was aggravating him. Grabbing a cup he walked onto the porch, the morning mist still lay on the horizon but he could already feel the heat from the sun. Closing his eyes he savoured the feel of the breeze on his face, he had always yearned for the simple life. His eyes snapped open, his Daughter, Jim, none of them existed where he was. His hand went to his pocket, the broken communicator felt solid against his hand and he gripped it tightly. It was his only link to his life, to his real life. He was going to try and fix it as soon as he'd made it right with Virginia. He had to get home.

"Good morning Leonard!" Virginia's voice broke through his thoughts and he looked over to her, walking with a basket full of eggs under her arm she smiled brightly at him.

"Good morning Virginia." He replied, trying not to stare at her. Her hair was wrapped up in a headscarf, a large bow keeping it together at the front. With her perpetual red lips and pearl necklace she was in contrast to the simple white button down blouse and blue overalls she was sporting. "You're up early."

"Idle hands are the devil's workshop Leonard! Besides, I was going to make you my famous corn bread. If you would prefer me not to…"

"NO!" McCoy shouted out. "No, please, for the love of God don't let me stop you! I can't remember the last time I tasted real, godforsaken homemade cornbread!" Virginia laughed at the visible excitement with which he spoke about cornbread.

"Well then, when you've finished your coffee I'll show you how to use the tractor and to sow the crop and then you can get to it."

"That's great." McCoy answered, his hand loosening on the communicator in his pocket.

* * *

Throughout the day Virginia brought Lemonade out to McCoy, he only stopped to sit and eat the lunch she had prepared for them both. Sitting and laughing, telling jokes and talking about their escapades in younger life (McCoy was careful not to say anything that would prick her suspicions) neither of them had felt more relaxed and at ease in a very long time.

"Here, come and get a bucket of water from the pump. You can use it to water the saplings." As Virginia stood and held the bucket under the water pump she watched McCoy push the handle up and down. When it was almost full she picked it up and with no word of a warning threw the water over McCoy's head, laughing the entire time.

"I can't believe you just did that?!" McCoy exclaimed with a mixture of shock and amusement.

"Believe it Doc! Look, I did you a favour, aren't you nice and cooled off?" She was failing desperately to keep a straight face. She clocked something in McCoy's eyes, a change. A change she couldn't decipher until he sprang forward and grabbed her around the waist. He was a competitive one she thought to herself, with a squeal Virginia struggled against him.

"No Leonard! Don't do it!" She screamed, laughing too much to be able to get away. With his other arm he pumped the water, splashing it into Virginia's face. "Stop! Stop!" Both were laughing at the top of their voices until Virginia suddenly went quiet and her attention was pulled to the road. McCoy noticed and stopped splashing her, reluctantly letting go of her and looking in the same direction.

"What is it?" He asked, only being able to see the dust being flung up from the vehicle.

"It's the Sheriff." She answered, turning to him she told him to go into the house. Doing as he was told McCoy went in and watched from the window the car pull to a stop and the same Sheriff get out. Virginia was busy pumping water into the bucket.

"Good morning Sheriff! How are you?" She asked, completely at ease with the fact that she was dripping wet.

"I'm well Mrs Robinson, thank you for asking. Well golly gee! I can't believe how much work you've already got done here!"

"No point crying over spilled milk Sheriff, here, has anything turned up regarding the damage to my farm?" McCoy watched the Sheriff shake his head, a few more words were exchanged and then finally the man drove away. When Virginia looked back up to the house McCoy came back out. Seeing her damp blouse plastered to her skin and a curl stuck to her cheek McCoy smiled at the memory of them fooling around. Something in her smile, the way she waved him back out, it reminded him of Joanna. Then he remembered the communicator, his friends, his life and his whole world became serious again.

"I better get on with it." He told her solemnly, walking passed her and picking up the discarded bucket.

"Yes, of course. I'll go make dinner." Virginia saw the change in his demeanour but didn't say anything. Reluctantly walking back into the house she spent the remainder of the afternoon watching the stranger out in her field. The stranger she was becoming more and more attached to.

* * *

Before McCoy went back into the house, he made his way over to the barn where Virginia had told him the tools were kept. When he approached the workbench he looked over his shoulder before pulling the communicator from his pocket, looking up he looked over the array of tools.

"Damnit!" He whispered to himself, a saw or hammer wasn't going to help him mend the twenty third century communicator that lay before him. "Goddamnit all to hell!" He slammed his fist down on top of it as he swore, the last morsel of hope disappearing with a click of his fingers.

He was stuck there, in nineteen forty nine. He wasn't sure but he felt like he was hyperventilating, sitting on a stool he focused on slowing down his breathing. "Oh God!" His whole life had gone, it hadn't even happened.

When he walked back into the house he hastily murmured to Virginia that he was going to get washed up and later, when she quietly put her ear to the bathroom door, even with the water running she was all but certain that she could make out the sound of him crying.

* * *

When Virginia glanced up from the stove and watched him walk in she saw no sign of anger or upset on his face. She gave him a big warm smile and told him to take a seat.

"Well, Doctor McCoy, you said you were no Farmer but you haven't done a bad job at all! I'm impressed!" She kept her tone light and carefree, hoping whatever had upset him before would be eased with her sunny disposition.

"Thank you Virginia." He answered, the sadness becoming evident in his manner.

"Dinner won't be a moment, can I get you a drink?" She asked carefully.

"Sure, why the hell not." Giving her a lop-sided grin that didn't reach his eyes he watched as she went from cabinet to pantry to kitchen table. "How did Jack die?" He asked taking her by surprise. Virginia smiled nervously as she dished out the stew from the pot.

"The attack on Pearl Harbour." She whispered in response, taking her seat and putting her hands together in prayer.

"You miss him?" McCoy asked as he downed his glass of wine mannerlessly.

"Of course!" She answered, horrified by the implication that she may not miss him. "I think about him every day." Virginia watched McCoy shake his head as if trying to stop himself from crying again. "Leonard, is everything alright?" Choking back a sob McCoy took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"No, not really. Virginia I'm sorry, I'm sorry for asking you those questions it wasn't fair."

"That's alright."

"No, it isn't." Putting down his cutlery McCoy looked at Virginia, she was a beautiful woman. He'd lashed out at her and she just took it, answered his questions and still tried to make him feel better. He wondered how hard it must have been for her, to be a Widow and run a farm all by herself. She'd taken him in and not asked any questions. "Virginia, I need to tell you something." He said slowly.

"Alright." She nodded encouragingly.

"It's going to sound very strange." He added, when she laughed he wondered whether he was making the right decision but the fact that he was stuck there, well he felt like he had no choice and she certainly deserved to know the truth.

"Well spit it out Leonard!" Virginia laughed again at his serious expression.

"I'm not from here."

"Well blow me down with a feather! You're from Georgia, Leonard you told me that already." Virginia lit a cigarette and rested her elbows on the table, leaning forwards she whispered conspiratorially. "Do you know what you should be telling me, Doctor McCoy, who are you?" She was looking at him so intensely that McCoy found himself gulping nervously.

"I am a Doctor but I serve on the USS Enterprise."

"USS? I've never heard of that, what is it? Are you some kind of spy Leonard? Was I right?"

"No I'm not a spy." McCoy shook his head.

"Is that what you were transporting? Some kind of secret government weapon because you sure as hell weren't transporting farming equipment!" Virginia stubbed out the cigarette and poured herself another glass of wine.

"I'm not a spy Virginia, The USS Enterprise is a ship." Here goes nothing he thought to himself. "A Starship." They both sat in silence.

"A Starship?" Virginia repeated deliberately.

"Yes…"

"So, you're telling me you're a Martian? I thought we'd only sent fruit flies into space?" She laughed despite the growing panic in her stomach.

"We have, I mean, you have. I'm also from the future." McCoy stopped breathing, wordlessly Virginia lit another cigarette, standing up she paced back and forth looking at him from time to time.

"Would you like any pie?" She asked him, plastering on a smile.

"Virginia."

"I'm having a piece." She turned to the stove and began cutting up the pie messily.

"Virginia." McCoy pulled out his chair and stood slowly.

"This is my Mother's recipe, wait until you try it." Her voice was bordering on hysterical, walking over to her McCoy hesitated before putting his hand on her forearm.

"Virginia…" When she froze and pulled away McCoy wondered if he'd just made a huge mistake. "Please, come and sit down."

"I don't want to sit down!" She snapped back.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but I'm stuck. It was an accident, I wasn't meant to be here. There was some kind of storm and I crashed here… Damnit I'm a Doctor not a Physicist!"

"Stop Leonard, that's enough!" Virginia held up her hands in surrender. "Look, I haven't believed a word you've said since the moment you broke into my house but I've always been a strong believer in going with your gut instinct and my gut instinct told me you were a good man. And you are, but now, well now Leonard you're scaring me. I don't like feeling scared, I live out here all alone and I've had to plenty of times make it clear that not any old Tom, Dick or Harry can come up here and think they can replace my Husband!" McCoy stood shocked, he hadn't seen her so obviously upset before, even when she was swinging a baseball bat towards his head she had been cool as a cucumber. "So knock it off! You hear me!" Standing with her hands on her hips Virginia stared at McCoy, she was so disappointed in him it hurt. "I can deal with you not telling me the truth but I can't deal with crazy!"

"Alright Virginia, alright." He wasn't quite sure why but he pulled her into an embrace, letting her rest her cheek against his chest. It felt both incredibly intimate and strangely familiar. "You were right, I do work for the government, and its top secret I'm afraid, so I can't…"

"I understand Leonard." Virginia interrupted, closing her eyes she felt herself ease against him. She still didn't believe a word he was saying but right then and there it just didn't matter, she was too tired to even care.

"Shall we have that pie now?" He asked.

"I'd rather dance." Virginia murmured against his chest. Pulling away from her McCoy walked over to the radio and turned it on, he smiled when he heard the slow swing sound and held out his hand towards Virginia. As they came back together and swayed McCoy's mind filled with memories, some happy, some sad. He wondered what he was going to do next?

"Tell me the truth about one thing Leonard."

"Shoot."

"You're not going to hurt me are you?" It nearly broke his heart to hear those words uttered by her but he understood why she had asked. He had given her no real reason to trust him.

"I'm not going to hurt you Virginia."


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Weeks Later**

"Leonard!" Virginia shouted from the upstairs window, looking up McCoy saw her poking her head out of the window.

"What?" He shouted back, putting his trowel down.

"The shower is on the fritz, can you come and have a look?" He'd just finished digging out the vegetable patch so welcomed the opportunity to go inside in the shade and get a big glass of water.

"Sure, give me a second." He left his muddy boots on the porch and padded into the kitchen, ringing his handkerchief under the tap he patted it against the back of his neck, closing his eyes at the coolness he sighed.

"Leonard!" He heard her shout again.

"Damnit Woman! I'm coming." Trundling upstairs he knocked before going into the bathroom.

"Come in." Pushing the door open and walking in he stopped in his tracks when he saw Virginia stood in her nightgown brushing her hair and looking in the mirror. Her nightgown was the palest shade of pink and whether she knew it or not, as she stood in front of the window there wasn't an inch of her he couldn't see. "It's making that sound again," Virginia looked at him through the mirror. "Leonard, where's the spanner?" She asked, turning to look at him. Spluttering McCoy managed to wrench his eyes away from her and mutter some kind of response.

McCoy all but ran to the barn, closing the large door behind him he rested against the knotted wood and tried to calm his breathing.

"Get a hold of yourself man!" He chastised himself quietly, grabbing the spanner he marched back to the house and taking the stairs in two strode into the bathroom.

"I'm going to have to go into town and get a new pipe…" Virginia's words were drowned out by the ringing in McCoy's ears as he focussed on the pipe.

"It's fixed." He stated plainly before leaving without giving her another look, Virginia turned from the mirror and looked after him for a moment. She couldn't quite understand what had just happened.

* * *

For the remainder of the day McCoy stayed away from Virginia, he knew his behaviour was erratic. As the days had drawn on he'd awake and feel the sun on his face and smile, then the darkness would fall over him as he remembered that he would never see his Daughter again. Or his family, his friends. He wondered how long they would search for him, had they already stopped?

With Virginia he didn't know what to think, she had been nothing but kind to him and when they shared a laugh or danced in the kitchen after dinner he couldn't think of anywhere else he would want to be, but there was the problem, he knew he shouldn't have been there in the first place and this woman, well, he both loved her and hated her for making him forget his real life.

* * *

Virginia kneeled over, pulling another clump of carrots from the ground and putting them in her basket. She'd decided early in the day to give McCoy his space, she'd drawn accustomed to his bouts of melancholy. Whatever he was hiding, whatever he'd been through, it was clearly hard for him to ignore it from time to time. She didn't mind, she'd seen plenty of men come back from the war unable to speak about what had happened or what they had seen. She had wondered many times that if Jack had come back, would he have been the same man she married? Would he have behaved like McCoy and kept secrets?

Looking up she saw the McCoy was in the corn field, she caught his eye and smiled warmly at him. He smiled back but she frowned when she noticed the smile didn't reach his eyes.

Hearing a truck heading down the road she peered up in the direction of the road and squinted against the sun, holding onto her straw hat she stood and waved at McCoy to get down. Standing in the corn field it was easy for him not to be seen so he knelt and waited for Virginia's cue. Virginia stood in front of her porch steps as the truck careened to a stop and when she saw who got out, her stomach tightened into knots.

"Well Virginia Honey, how the devil are you?" Virginia straightened her back and kept the trowel in her hand, Bud Holden was the Sheriff's oldest Son and one hell of a sonofabitch. He rode around town as if he owned the place and had carte blanche to do whatever he wanted given he was the apple of his Papa's eye. He had always been sweet on Virginia and when she got married he'd got stone drunk and tried to start a fight with Jack. Jack had knocked him on his ass and told him to never go near Virginia again, so, it made Virginia feel instantly unnerved with the fact that there he was, smiling at her while leaning against his truck.

"What are you doing here Bud?" She asked, her tone cold and serious.

"Now now Virginia, Papa said there'd been some kind of accident and that he'd offered my services but you declined? I couldn't just sit there and let a Lady take care of herself without offering to help. You know it's mighty strange of a Widow to be out here all on her own?" As he spoke he sauntered passed her and began walking up the porch steps, Virginia looked to the corn knowing full well McCoy was too far away to hear their conversation or know what was going on. Reluctantly she followed Bud into her kitchen and repeated her question to him. "Now why do you have to be like that Virginia?"

"It's Mrs Robinson to you." She snapped back.

"You're not kidding anybody, Mrs Robinson, now come now, let me help you. There's some things only a man can do." Virginia nearly gagged in response to his innuendo fuelled comment. The man made her skin crawl.

"I want you to leave Bud, now you hear me!" He was walking towards her as she walked back.

"What do you do out here all day, on your own?"

"That's none of your damned business!" He had her pinned against the wall before she knew what was happening. "I've had it up to my keister with you..."

"Don't be like that Virginia." He slurred as his hands and mouth roamed all over her.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Virginia pushed at his chest with her hands, squirming away from his grip.

"How's long it been? Since you've felt the touch of a man?" His right hand rasped down her side as his left gripped her jaw, turning her face to his.

"Get off of me!" She shouted, bringing her knee up into his groin.

"Jesus! You Bitch!" He shouted at her, she managed to twist out of his grasp but as she tried to get away he grabbed at her shoulder and pulled her to the floor. Landing on top of her he turned her over to face him, his maniacal laughing made her scared out of her mind. "You'll pay for that." He sneered as he pinned her to the ground and slapped her across the face hard leaving her head spinning. Virginia's vision had blurred with tears and the weight of him made it hard to breathe. When he ripped her shirt open and his hands went up her skirt, ripping at her underwear she screamed at the top of her voice.

"LEONARD!"

In a spray of splintered wood and screening Virginia watched as McCoy launched himself through the screen door and into Bud Holden. Scurrying into the corner she drew her knees up into her chest and watched as McCoy pinned the other man down and beat the ever loving shit out of him. She watched aghast as he picked the man up and dragged him on to the porch, throwing him down the steps. Bud staggered and stood up, swaying and tripping he made his way to his truck.

"Who the hell are you?!" He shouted out as he flung himself into the truck and started up the engine.

"If I ever see you again I will kill you! Do you understand! You're a dead man!" McCoy shouted after him as the truck careened down the path. Virginia watched the hole in the wall that was once her kitchen door, when she heard footsteps she shrunk further into the corner not knowing what had happened outside. When she saw that it was McCoy she let out an exhausted cry, letting herself fall towards the floor.

"Virginia." McCoy skidded across the floor towards her and then carefully pulling her up, cradled her in his arms. He held on to her as if their lives depended on it, cooing and rocking her to and fro until she had stopped sobbing and had calmed herself. "Virginia, let me take a look alright." His voice was soft and gentle, silently nodding in response she let him pick her up and sit her down on one of the kitchen chairs. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably and she watched as he enveloped them with his own in her lap. He knelt down in front of her and gently pulled down her skirt over her knees, an action that meant more to her then he'd ever know. His hand went to her chin, using his thumb and forefinger to turn her head left to right. She just sat there as his hands went over her limbs and joints and when she winced at the pressure on her shoulder McCoy grumbled something unintelligible. Standing back up she watched as he dropped the ice from the freezer box into a towel and brought it to rest on her shoulder. "Keep that on there." He then went to the stove and poured water from the kettle into a saucer, picking up a clean cloth he pulled up a chair in front of her and proceeded to lightly dab the wet cloth over her split lip.

"I need a drink." Virginia whispered, looking at McCoy distraughtly. Nodding he grabbed two glasses and the bottle of Bourbon, pouring them both a decent measure. Virginia swigged down the alcohol, coughing and spluttering and wincing when the liquor seeped into her split lip.

"Easy, easy." McCoy pulled the glass away from her. "Who the hell is he?" He asked, trying to keep his own emotions in check.

"Bud Holden."

"He lives in town?" She nodded. "I'm ringing the Sheriff."

"Leonard no! You can't!" Virginia couldn't help but start crying again.

"What?! Why the hell not? Virginia, he tried to…"

"He's the Sheriff's Son!" Virginia shouted over him, McCoy stood dumbfounded. "You can't Leonard! Please, you have to promise me…" He could see how scared she was.

"Shh Virginia, it's alright, it's alright. Come on, let's just make sure you're okay." McCoy put the cloth to her lip again, brushing her hair out of her face gently.

"He knows you're here, what are we going to do?" His heart broke by the fact that she was still thinking of him, even now, she was worried about his safety.

"Nothing, he'd have to explain what the hell he was doing here in the first place and I get the feeling he'll be keeping his visit quiet." Putting the cloth on the table he took Virginia's hand. "Come on, let's get you to bed, you need to rest that shoulder." Slowly they made their way upstairs, silent the whole way. Virginia kicked off her shoes, when she tried to move her shoulder to take off her ripped shirt she winced in pain.

"Here, let me." McCoy undid the first three buttons of her skirt, letting it fall to the floor. Holding one hand he helped her step out. He glanced at her face, the cut had stopped bleeding but a large purple bruise was appearing around her lip. Her eyes were glassy with tears and stared off into the distance behind him as he undid her shirt buttons, what was left of it anyhow and he slowly pulled it from her shoulders. "Let's get you comfortable." He whispered, directing her towards her bed. When she was lying down and he'd made sure the ice was on her shoulder he stood looking at her, her focus was off out of the window and he feared she was going into shock.

"Thank you Leonard." She whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'll be here if you need anything, just get some rest alright Darlin'?" He hesitated before leaving her, walking back into kitchen he surveyed the damage. Grabbing the keys to Virginia's truck he paused and walked into the pantry, pulling the baseball bat off the top shelf before jumping down the porch steps and towards the automobile.

* * *

It was dusk when Virginia had awoken, still only dressed in her slip the ice had been removed from her shoulder. She realised McCoy had obviously taken it saving her from a cold and wet bed. Slowly easing herself out of bed she carefully made her way to the bathroom, seeing her reflection in the mirror made her feel sick. She pulled her brush through her hair and gingerly splashed her face with water. It seemed eerily quiet as she went down the stairs, when she walked into the kitchen she saw that McCoy was sat outside on the porch. The radio was on but quiet, grabbing a cigarette and match she stood in the doorway as she lit and blew out the smoke. McCoy looked up at her and was instantly on his feet, his arm instinctively went round her waist and his hand on her elbow guided her to the bench.

"You shouldn't be up." He said tight lipped. "And you shouldn't be smoking." He couldn't help but add.

"I wanted some fresh air." Virginia responded. The pair sat in silence, Virginia looking out over the fields as she finished her cigarette. Looking at McCoy she saw that he had a small contraption in his hand, she'd never seen anything like it before. She also noticed that his knuckles were bloodied and there was blood on his shirt.

"He's waited a long time to come out here and try that." She said plainly. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't…." She couldn't finish her own sentence, choking on the words she shook her head and plastered on a smile. McCoy didn't look up, twirling the communicator around in his hand over and over again. "What is that Leonard?" She asked quietly.

"It's… it's like a telephone."

"Is it broken?" Again her voice was low and she watched as McCoy closed his eyes slowly and exhaled as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry." She said, not really knowing why. That's when McCoy looked up at her.

"I'm not, I mean, I'm not because it meant I was here and that meant that that sonofabitch couldn't… hurt you." His voice cracked and he found himself standing and pacing up and down the porch. Virginia stood and came to stand next to him, stilling his movements she took hold of his hand and kissed the broken skin on his knuckles.

"Thank you." She whispered. Smiling McCoy put the communicator in his pocket and put his arm back round Virginia.

"Come on, you need to get back to bed." He said guiding her back into the house.

"Will you stay with me Leonard, in case he comes back?" As she went back into the kitchen she looked out towards her truck, she could plainly see the fresh mud and tracks in the road.

"Don't worry, he won't be coming back." McCoy answered and Virginia knew he never would.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading and leaving your very generous reviews; glad you're enjoying the story! XOXO ;-) LLAP**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Virginia!" McCoy shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"What?"

"Come on, we're going into town." He shouted back, when she appeared at the top of the stairs, her hair perfectly curled and wearing the sweetest periwinkle blue dress McCoy felt his heart skip a beat. "You look beautiful Virginia." He whispered, Virginia couldn't help but blush and as she walked down the stairs they both stared into one another's eyes. It had been a number of weeks since Bud Holden's visit and the bruising to her lip had all but gone. Now, McCoy couldn't keep his eyes off of her red lips.

"What if somebody asks who you are?" She asked, suddenly nervous.

"Don't worry Darlin', I'll come up with something." He gave her a wide smile and held his arm out for her to take. Opening the truck door he helped her in, when he couldn't get it into gear and the engine stalled Virginia laughed heartedly.

"Do you want me to drive?" She asked, amusement evident in her eyes.

"Watch it!" He warned, "It's been a while since I've driven one of these damned things." With his eyebrow arched in concentration and annoyance Virginia allowed him to concentrate. When the truck fired up and he found the gear he let out a hearty cheer.

With the window down Virginia allowed the warm air to dance through her hair and closing her eyes she held her arm out, lifting and dipping her hand as they made their way towards town. When they had parked up and McCoy had helped her out, they made their way to the hardware store.

"Now, just a word of warning about our Mrs Matthews here, she's a sweet old dear but she's a tough one so don't let her dig her nails in." Virginia whispered into McCoy's ear as they entered the store.

"Mrs Robinson!" The rotund figure that stood behind the counter shrieked, even though he had been warned McCoy still jumped a little. Seeing the woman make her way over he stood straight and held on to Virginia's arm when she tried to pull it from his.

"Mrs Matthews? How are you?" Virginia asked politely, although the woman wasn't looking at her, too interested in McCoy to even feign politeness Mrs Matthews muttered a response quickly.

"And who might this be?" She asked, no longer being able to control herself.

"Well ah, this is er…" Virginia stumbled over her words.

"Mrs Matthews, what a pleasure it is to meet you." McCoy held his hand out and when Mrs Matthews placed hers in his he brought it up to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand gently. He didn't think it possible that her cheeks could have gone any redder! "I'm McCoy, Leonard McCoy." His Southern accent had thickened to an almost ridiculous drawl. When Mrs Matthews opened her mouth to ask another question McCoy swooped in before her. "I'm afraid I must correct you Ma'am, Mrs Robinson is Mrs McCoy now." McCoy felt Virginia's whole body stiffen next to him. Mrs Matthews looked at him in shock and then looked at both of them, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Well I never! Mrs McCoy." She spoke the words disbelievingly.

"My Husband is a Doctor Mrs Matthews." Virginia added, stuttering over her words and silently contemplating the possible consequences of what McCoy had just uttered.

"A Doctor! Well I never!"

"I was on my way to Missouri and got a flat when my Darlin' drove past in her truck. Well Mrs Matthews, do you blame me?" McCoy laughed easily and Virginia found herself laughing along with him, looking between the two of them.

"Why no of course not, Virginia here is one of the prettiest girls in town. She had many a bo after courting her before she married Jack…" The old lady put her hand up to her mouth. "Oh I'm sorry Sweetie, I shouldn't have…"

"It's alright Mrs Matthews, Jack will always have a place in my heart." Virginia suddenly felt very unnerved, she felt McCoy hold her hand tighter.

"Mr Robinson was a good man Mrs Matthews, he served his Country and there can be nothing finer than that in my book." McCoy interrupted. Before she could think about everything she had just been told McCoy held out his arm towards her. "Now, Mrs Matthews, my Darlin' Wife here told me your store is the best in town and we would be able to get everything we need?"

"Well, I don't know about that…" She was blushing again and Virginia watched in amazement as the pair made their way through the store.

* * *

Around half an hour later Mrs Matthews had written out her order and McCoy had loaded the truck with their supplies.

"Thank you again Mrs Matthews for all your help." McCoy waved easily at her as he jumped into the truck, giving Virginia a quick wink.

"Oh don't you mention it Doctor McCoy, why it was pleasure." Mrs Matthews waved from the front door as McCoy pulled away. After a while Virginia looked at him, he hadn't said anything since they'd set off.

"Had you planned to…?"

"No." He answered her unfinished question. "I hope you don't mind…"

"I don't mind." She cut him off. As he turned down the track towards the farm Virginia looked back over to him."Leonard? Why haven't you left?" Her heart was pounding out of her chest.

"Why haven't you asked me to leave?" He questioned back. She didn't have an answer, or if she did she certainly wasn't ready to admit it to herself never mind the man sat next to her.

The pair unloaded the truck and Virginia began to prepare dinner, as McCoy flittered in and out of the kitchen she would pass him a glass of iced tea and he would bring in the potatoes from the vegetable garden. It was all done in silence.

When they found themselves sat at the kitchen table an hour later, the sunset peeping over the horizon, the big band on the radio playing romantic swing and the wine poured in their glasses they looked to one another and smiled.

"I don't want to leave." He finally answered.

"I didn't want you to leave either." Virginia admitted. Dinner forgotten about McCoy pushed his chair out and walked round the table, extending his hand to her as he had many a night before. Taking it Virginia stood and they easily fell into dancing with one another. McCoy lowered his head and as he nudged against her neck Virginia looked up at him, taking his chance he closed the gap between them and lightly brushed his lips against hers. He could feel the velvetiness of her lipstick against him and when her lips parted he couldn't help but want to deepen the kiss, which he did wholeheartedly when Virginia wrapped her arms around his neck and hummed against him in appreciation.

"My God Virginia." He rasped out as he began to lose control, his mouth going to her neck and any other bare skin he could find.

"Leonard?"

"Yes my Darlin'?" She stopped and pushed at his shoulders, for a second McCoy wondered if he had made a mistake, gone too far.

"Take me to bed Leonard." He stared into her eyes and felt as if he was staring into her soul. Scooping her into his arms he strode from the kitchen and up the stairs, setting her down carefully in her bedroom he held her face with the palms of his hands.

"You are so beautiful."

He bent down, his lips against her cheek, brushing it lightly. His light touch sent shivers through her nerves, shivers that made her whole body tremble. "If you want me to stop, tell me now." He whispered. When she said nothing, he brushed his mouth against the hollow of her temple. "Or now." McCoy whispered as he traced the line of her cheekbone. "Or now." His lips were against hers. "Or..."

Virginia reached up and pulled him down to her, and the rest of his words were lost against her mouth. He kissed her gently, carefully, but it wasn't gentleness she wanted, not after all this time and she knotted her fists in his shirt, pulling him harder against her. McCoy groaned softly, low in his throat, and then his arms circled her, gathering her against him, and they rolled over onto the bed tangled together, still kissing.

McCoy's hands were all over her as he spoke.

"I've been dreaming of this." His voice was thick with desire and emotion. "Every night for weeks, I've dreamed of you, I could imagine your body, but this."

"I've been dreaming of you Leonard." When he heard those words McCoy could no longer stop himself from discovering every inch of Virginia's body, and she let him, all night.

* * *

 _In the drawer of the nightstand, in the guest room, the small silver communicator let out a small blue spark of light._

 _And then again._

 _And then again._

* * *

 **Six Months Later**

Virginia heard the truck drive up the dirt track before she saw it. Quickly turning the chicken in the skillet she leant over the sink and saw that it was McCoy. Undoing her apron she flittered from one thing to another, putting the plates on the table along with the green beans and mashed potato. As she heard his footsteps on the porch she pulled ice from the freezer box and started making him a drink.

"Hey Darlin'." Those were her favourite words, she looked forward to those words every day he went into town. For the past couple of months McCoy had helped out at the town clinic, the town had been in desperate need of another Doctor and it had the added benefit of keeping McCoy sane. It had taken him a while to get use to twentieth century medicine, finding it incredibly frustrating at times the limitations of the current treatments available but he had also managed to, without revealing his secret, provide treatments way beyond any of the locals' understanding. Pulling him in towards her she gave him a long loving kiss and handed him his drink.

"You hungry?" She asked, taking his coat and letting him wash his hands.

"Starving." He answered, breathing in the mouth-watering aromas.

"That's my man." Virginia laughed, telling him to sit down.

After they had finished dinner and danced to a few tunes on the radio Virginia excused herself, after a minute she walked back into the kitchen, McCoy looked at her and knew there was something wrong straight away.

"What is it V?" He asked, concerned. Taking her seat Virginia looked at him sadly.

"I was clearing out the upstairs today, I found this…" Putting her hand in her pocket she pulled out the Starfleet communicator and carefully placed it on the table. McCoy just stared at it, his throat had gone tight and he shifted uncomfortably. "You kept it?" She asked and he just nodded mutely. "I understand why you did Leonard…" She saw the change in his own demeanour and creased her brow in confusion. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." McCoy picked the communicator up and turned it around in his hand.

"I had forgotten about it." He whispered.

"And you shouldn't have?" Virginia guessed, when he nodded his head in confirmation she could see the heartache. Standing McCoy began pacing to and fro.

"It doesn't damn well matter anyway, the things broken!"

"It lit up." Virginia whispered, never feeling more scared in her life.

"What?" McCoy spun round to look at her.

"It… a small light?" She didn't know how to describe it. McCoy was looking at her incredulously.

"When? I mean, how long?" His actions had become manic, he sat down and then stood up, downed his drink and poured another immediately.

"It did it twice when I first found it and then nothing, nothing since Leonard I promise." Virginia held out her hand toward him but he was so fixated on the communicator he didn't notice. She decided to give him some space and went to sit on the porch outside. As she gazed out into the blackness of the night she thought about how much her life had changed and how all of it was seemingly under threat by this contraption that meant so much to McCoy.

When she had found it and it had flickered light her first thought was to throw it away, burn it in the fire. But as she had held it over the coals she couldn't bring herself to do it, even though McCoy's life before she had met him was a mystery to her she knew that whatever it was that she was holding, it meant a lot to him and seemed to be the only connection with this whole other life he had once had.

The porch screen creaked and she looked up to see McCoy looking at her with sorry eyes.

"Are you alright?" As he took the seat next to her she rested her head on his shoulder and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Yes Leonard, of course. I don't think you are though." He didn't answer. "Do you want to leave Leonard?" She asked, knowing that it was the only question she wanted an answer to.

"Goddamnit Virginia no! No, I don't want to leave." He answered, his voice full of anguish.

"Do you have to leave?" Her rephrasing of the question broke McCoy's heart, she'd never asked him what the truth was, about who he was or where he was from.

"I didn't think I could leave Virginia." He answered honestly.

"And now maybe you can?"

"I don't know?" Neither of them could bring themselves to say another word.

Silently Virginia stood, and lifting up her skirt straddled McCoy and brought his face to her chest, embracing him for the longest time. He pulled her up with him and walked into the kitchen. They kissed for the longest time, it was full of intimacy and sadness, neither knowing what their future held. When she pulled from him and grabbed her drink from the table she looked at McCoy who was watching her intently.

"You're not joining me?" Virginia asked, her voice cheerful. He watched her set the glass back down and go and turn the radio on. It always amazed him how she could brighten his mood, pull that dark cloud he found himself under and bask him in sunshine. McCoy's smile widened as he placed the glass back in her hand when she walked back over to him.

"Oh, I'll be joining you." Virginia sipped the Bourbon and then sipped again but then McCoy took back the glass. "My turn." Virginia watched as he took an ice cube and used it to trace a path along the neckline of her dress. As the cool, wet surface touched her breasts, she felt her body reach out to him, begging him to go further. McCoy responded by tasting the hints of Bourbon on her skin, light kisses filled with heat, his hands now on her hips.

He lifted the glass again and brought it to her lips, tipping it back just slightly so that the smoky taste trickled over her tongue. And then his fingers slipped into the glass again and this time he moved the ice up Virginia's thighs. Her body and her mind were no longer connected. She felt her legs part, only slightly at first but as McCoy slowly pushed her dress up, Virginia encouraged him with increased access.

Again he lowered his mouth to the chilled Bourbon trail on her skin and she watched as he knelt in front of her and followed the ice up her legs. With a sudden and decisive movement McCoy pulled her skirt up to her waist, which he held firmly in his hands as his mouth moved higher and higher.

"Leonard." Virginia whispered.

"Yes," McCoy breathed and then Virginia felt herself being lifted into the air. Her legs wrapped around his waist with her back still pressed against the dresser. Virginia cried out finally as he pushed inside of her, again and again.

And then Virginia found herself on the floor, her hips never leaving his. She didn't know it could be like this. It's the last intelligible thought she had before he brought her to the brink. She felt his shoulders tense under her grasp and then McCoy pinned her arms over her head, physically constraining her when her ecstasy couldn't be held back any longer. Virginia thrashed her head from side to side and bucked her hips forward, forcing him even deeper inside of her. McCoy groaned and pushed faster and harder, as they moved closer to their dizzying climax.

She cried out one more time as they came together, right there on the floor of her kitchen.

* * *

Later that evening Virginia opened her eyes when she heard McCoy come into the bathroom. Luxuriating in a hot bath was one of Virginia's most favourite things to do, smiling up at him she took the glass of Bourbon from his hand.

"Thank you." She said before resting it on her chest. McCoy sat by the bath and let his fingers dance in the water, occasionally grazing against her thigh. "What are you thinking about?"

"How do you know…?" McCoy gave her a quizzical luck.

"Come now Leonard, I can read you like a book." She laughed lightly and told him to tell her what was wrong.

"Nothing, really Darlin', you relax I'm going to go sit on the porch." Virginia watched him leave and then turned back and watched the condensation on her glass drip down onto her skin. He wasn't telling her the truth but she knew he would tell her when he was ready.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

McCoy turned the communicator over in his hand, it had been flashing for a number of days now and he wondered if that was the only thing it would ever do? It made him think though, that perhaps someone was still looking for him? Jim? Hell, Commander Spock?! As he set it down on the table next to him it crackled.

"B…"

All he could hear was static, picking it up his heart was racing at a hundred miles an hour.

"Can you…?"

My God it was someone talking! McCoy stared at it in horror.

"Jim?" He whispered and then it went quiet. McCoy quickly looked back to the kitchen to see if Virginia was there, turning back to the communicator he rubbed his face with his hands and exhaled slowly. He had no idea what to do and he had no idea how to feel about the fact that maybe, somehow, he could go home.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter; thank you for reading and for the lovely reviews. It really is encouraging to know that you're enjoying this one! XOXO ;-) LLAP**_


	6. Chapter 6

Virginia had been working outside the entire day, her straw hat had protected her from the hot high sun and she had rolled up the sleeves of her blouse some time ago. Her overalls were covered in mud and as she pushed the spade into the ground she let out a small grunt. Covering her eyes with her hand and looking up at the house she wondered where McCoy was, the evening before, after she let the water run from the bath she had gone and sat with him on the porch. He had been silent the whole time and she had let him be, knowing something was weighing heavily on his mind. She had kissed his cheek tenderly and whispered good night to him, eventually, after lying in bed waiting for him to come up she had closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Waking up in the morning and seeing that his side of the bed had been untouched, well the knot in the pit of her stomach had tightened, she felt like she was losing him. To what or to whom she didn't know.

"Shit!" Virginia looked down at her hand, she could see the huge splinter that had inserted itself under the skin of her palm. Letting the spade drop she walked up to the house, pulling her boots from her feet she walked through the screen and went to the sink in the kitchen. Running her hands under the water she tried to squeeze the skin around it. "Oww!" She muttered to herself, holding out her hand in front of her she made her way over to the dresser and opened one of the drawers. In it sat an old coffee tin which Virginia now used for needles and cotton. Sitting at the kitchen table she carefully tried to remove the splinter with a needle.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Looking up she watched as McCoy stood, arms crossed and eyebrow arched, looking at her as if she was trying to amputate a limb with a cake knife.

"I've got a splinter Leonard!" She answered defensively, pulling her hat off her head and huffing her hair out of her eyes.

"At least please tell me you disinfected the needle first?!" He had pulled up a chair, sat in front of her, snatched the needle and had her hand in his before she'd had time to answer.

"A little bit of dirt never hurt anybody Leonard!" She laughed at his expression despite herself.

"The hell it hasn't, my God woman do you want to get an infection?!" When she tried to reply he told her to be quiet as he needed to concentrate. Virginia obliged and watched him as he ever so carefully picked the splintered wood from her palm.

"Oww watch it!" She exclaimed when he seemed to dig a little too deep with the needle, pulling her hand away McCoy only held on tighter, not letting go.

"Oh quit being such a baby, it's tiny!" He smirked back.

"Thank you Doctor McCoy, for your understanding and comforting words." Virginia answered sarcastically. The pair of them watched in silence as he ever so carefully picked at the splintered wood. Virginia peered up at him and felt an overwhelming desire to kiss his forehead, which she did. When McCoy looked at her and smiled Virginia felt her chest thrum achingly.

"There! Got it!" McCoy exclaimed, holding the splinter up for her to see, taking the splinter from him she let out a low whistle.

"I told you it was a doozy." When McCoy didn't move Virginia took his hand in hers and sat there quietly, they both looked at one another. "What's going on Leonard?" She finally asked, when he just shook his head and closed his eyes in despair she brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it gently. "Come on, you can help me bring in the vegetables." McCoy felt eternally grateful that Virginia didn't push him to answer, he had spent the entire night listening to the static and crackling from the communicator. Odd words here and there he had been able to recognise, as the sun had risen he had felt exhausted, not only due to the lack of sleep but because he felt like he was being torn apart. He flitted between wanting and needing to go back home and needing to be with Virginia. He worried about her, if he left what would she do?

He watched as she filled the basket with vegetables, muttering here and there about the size and quality of the crop that year. When she put her arm through his as they walked back to the house, McCoy carrying the basket of vegetables he told her about the increased activity of the communicator.

"What do you think it means?" She asked, washing her hands in the sink and pouring two glasses of Iced Tea for them.

"I think it means that they're still looking for me." He answered taking the tea from her gratefully, they had never discussed the fact that when he had first told her he had travelled back in time she had called him crazy. They had never discussed any of it again, so now it occurred to McCoy that without saying a word or in fact calling him crazy again, Virginia had blindly accepted that this strange piece of technology was flashing and making noises and that that indicated someone was trying to talk to him.

"That's good news." Virginia took the basket from him and set it on the table.

"Virginia, look at me." McCoy took her shoulders and turned her to face him, his thumb traced her jawline as his eyes roamed over her features, trying to burn her to his memory. "I don't want to…"

The communicator crackled in his pocket.

 _"Bones?!"_

Virginia stepped back as McCoy pulled it from his pocket and stared at it.

 _"We've found you, hang on!"_

And then nothing.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later  
**

Virginia had drunk too much wine, as she danced with McCoy after dinner she held on a little tighter than usual. It hadn't been her intention to drink too much but when he had told her over dinner that he had thrown the communicator away, the one where the voice had said they had found him she had for the first time allowed herself to truly feel safe. He had told her over dinner that he could no longer continue to be ripped between his old life and the one he now shared with her. He had told her he wondered if he would spend the remainder of his life questioning if he had done the right thing; but knowing that nobody had turned up on their front doorstep since that moment made him realise he couldn't live his life waiting for that to happen.

The last two weeks had been difficult between them so Virginia had burst out crying, wrapping her arms round his neck upon hearing what he had done she had never wanted to let go.

She was in love with Leonard McCoy and she was going to spend the rest of her life with him.

So as they danced she laughed and when he spun her round too fast and she saw stars she couldn't think her life could get any better.

 _There were so many stars._

"My God! Jim?!" McCoy's voice broke through and Virginia looked up at him, his face contorted in shock. Tentatively she looked to whatever McCoy was staring at and when she saw that it was a man, a man she'd never seen before dressed in the clothing McCoy had appeared in all that time ago, she felt her life being ripped from her. McCoy noticed the phaser in Kirk's hand and shook his head subtly, relieved when the weapon was holstered.

"Bones? It's so good to see you." Kirk whispered, overwhelming relief boiling over in his tone. McCoy couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't think. It didn't feel real, like stepping through the wardrobe to Narnia and realising all those stories you read as a child were real. He felt Virginia's grip on him tighten and looked her way, her eyes were wide in shock and the tears were already threatening to spill over. He knew what she was thinking; she was losing him.

"I guess you better sit down." A nod towards Kirk told him to sit down which he did slowly, all the while Virginia staring at him.

"Virginia sit down." McCoy whispered to her nervously, Virginia looked between the pair and shook her head.

"It's alright." Letting go of McCoy she stepped towards the table where Kirk sat and with trembling hands she lit a cigarette and took a long, jagged drag. "I'll leave you two fellas to catch up." She tripped on her own heel as she turned and her hands splayed out to regain her balance, closing her eyes she took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. McCoy stepped towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes he pleaded with her silently.

"V please, sit down. I need you." She closed her eyes slowly again at his words and pulled away from him, sitting down she stared at the stranger ripping her life apart. When the three of them were sat down, McCoy holding Virginia's hand tightly Kirk finally allowed himself to smile at his friend.

"Bones, it's so good to see you." He whispered, McCoy didn't know what to say. Virginia, watching the two men say nothing and do nothing grew impatient. She could feel herself losing control, lighting another cigarette she stood abruptly and grabbed a glass from the dresser. Placing it in front of Kirk she sat back down and poured them each a drink, after downing her glass she looked back to Kirk.

"Thank you." Kirk said to her politely but she only stared through him, not knowing what to say, what to do. Shaking her head she turned her attention on McCoy and quietly, for a long time she just looked at the man she had fallen in love with. It was all true, she thought to herself. All of it.

"I'm Virginia Robinson." She finally introduced herself as she held out her hand and let the cigarette balance between her lips. Kirk looked to McCoy worriedly but turned back to her quickly.

"Hello Virginia, my name is…"

"Jim." She finished for him.

"Yes, that's right."

"And you're from, where Leonard is from?" She asked cautiously, not quite believing she was having this conversation and she hadn't yet to faint.

"Umm yes, I am." Kirk answered carefully.

"I see, well yes, I suppose you are." Virginia's voice was quietly bordering on hysterical and was a little too quiet to make McCoy think she was taking the whole thing in her stride.

"How did you find me Jim?" McCoy asked quietly, "What happened?"

"It was some kind of subspace anomaly, it pulled you back. We had no idea Bones where you were, we thought we'd lost you. Logs indicated there had been similar instances, similar disappearances within that sector and... That's when Spock put two and two together…"

"So I have that pointy eared bastard to thank do I?" McCoy interrupted.

"When we figured out what had happened to you Spock contacted the Vulcan High Command, they had access to Ambassador Spock's journals where he had documented his travelling into the future. Commander Scott was able to fabricate a similar environment and adjust some of the Enterprise's equipment to kit out the shuttle…" McCoy was nodding as Kirk spoke and Virginia looked between the two men.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold your horses there fella!" Virginia interrupted. Abruptly standing Virginia lit another cigarette, the previous one still burning in the ashtray and stood over Kirk, her hip cocked.

She was about to launch into a tirade of questions but realised that really, there was no point. Whether she believed either of the two men sat in her kitchen were from the future or not was irrelevant, from the very beginning McCoy had told her he was stuck, that he needed to get back and she had known all along, even after she'd fallen in love with him that he may one day leave, but God was a sick sonofabitch for waiting until she'd fully given herself to this man who she had truly believed would grow old with her. She was still standing over him and Kirk looked up at her compassionately.

"You two must have a lot to discuss, it's late and I'm tired. Goodnight." With a tight smile she carefully began to back out of the kitchen, she hadn't looked to McCoy who was watching her brokenheartedly.

"Virginia, don't…" McCoy started but Virginia didn't let him speak, holding her hand up to him, laughing sadly and plastering on a smile she quickly glanced in his direction.

"Goodnight Sweetheart." Leaving the room her legs couldn't carry her fast enough upstairs and into the bathroom. Stripping off her clothes she sat on the edge of the bath tub and tried to catch her breath. She had to clamp both of her hands over her mouth to stifle the sob that erupted from her gut and as her body lurched forward she fell to her knees and wept silently until there was no energy left in her body and she stumbled to bed. Her dreams filled with McCoy and darkness that lay ahead.

* * *

"Cheers Bones." Kirk held up his glass in front of his friend, he couldn't put into words how much he'd missed him. When he'd been told he'd gone missing he never doubted for a moment he'd find him, even when he was instructed by Starfleet to call off the search he resisted. He'd always regarded Pike as the one who had saved him but in reality it had been McCoy. He'd pulled him kicking and screaming through the Academy, saved his arse too many times to mention and always, always had his back. Not having him around had broken his heart.

"Cheers Jim." Looking out over the fields the two men sat in silence, the pair had quietly sat on the porch, neither of them in a hurry to go anywhere.

"So, this is where you've been hiding out?" Kirk asked, McCoy nodded his head and laughed dejectedly when Kirk scoffed. "Should have known you'd land on your feet with a pretty woman to boot." Kirk looked at his friend and saw the wry smile itch at the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah, it's pretty damned beautiful ain't it?" His words were flippant and glib but the sorrow that filled them tore at Kirk. He knew his friend well enough to know that where they were right then and there was the only place McCoy had ever wanted to be.

"Virginia, she's one hell of a woman?" Kirk offered up.

"That she is." Those words stung the back of his throat, taking a swig of his drink McCoy struggled to swallow it down.

"Are you and her…?" McCoy looked at Kirk.

"I love her Jim." Kirk nodded, already knowing the answer. "She saved my life, she took me into her home and never asked me to explain a damned thing." The reality of the decision he knew he would have to make sooner rather than later came careening up on him and he rubbed his hands over his face desperately. "You're here to take me back aren't you?"

"Yes, but Bones, only if you want to, I could tell right away…" The two men leant forward, the full weight of the situation laying heavily on both their shoulders.

"I have a family Jim, a Daughter." McCoy countered.

"You do." Kirk said.

"I don't know if I can leave her Jim?" Kirk wasn't sure who he was referencing.

"I understand."

"Damnit Jim will you stop being so goddamn understanding!" McCoy shouted at him, standing he began to pace up and down the porch. "I should never have been here, it was a mistake, I'm not supposed to be here!"

"I guess that's your decision made." Kirk replied.

"Argh goddamnit!" McCoy slammed the glass down on the table, wincing when he noticed the crack appear up the side like a bolt of thunder. Kirk was on his feet and by McCoy's side in an instant, his hand resting on his shoulder.

"Hey, hey calm down. I tell you what, let's sleep on it, I'm in no rush." McCoy nodded reluctantly and already knew that he wasn't going to sleep a wink that night.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for such the kind reviews, they really are very much appreciated! I am so so happy you're enjoying this story. I'm afraid this is the penultimate chapter... :-( XOXO ;-) LLAP**_


	7. Chapter 7

As the sun came up McCoy watched the light fall upon Virginia's face, he had stared at the ceiling all night and when the sun had first appeared he had turned onto his side and watched her sleep. He felt his throat tighten and willed himself not to become upset again, he didn't want to wake her and he never wanted the day to begin. He tried to memorise every tiny little detail of her, the freckles on her nose. The way her left eyebrow arched higher than her right, the scar on her chin from when she had gone over the handlebars of her bike as a child, trying to impress some boy she liked. He watched the pulse in her neck and allowed himself to tuck his finger under hers, her hand always coming to rest under her cheek when she slept. He watched the shift in her breathing and knew she was waking up, he wanted to see those dark eyes of hers flutter open and give him that look that made him feel like he was the only person that existed. The only person that mattered.

When Virginia looked at him everything came crashing back and she instantly felt sick.

McCoy leant forward and brought his lips to hers, as they slowly came together they quickly pulled one another into an embrace, neither wanting to let go. However much she tried Virginia could feel the tears fall down her cheeks as they held one another close, she pulled him onto her, wanting to feel his weight pin her down. His lips were on her neck and shoulders and she felt the panicked urgency with which his hands rasped down her sides. Her jagged breath caught in her throat as she gripped his shoulders.

"Leonard?"

He cupped the back of her neck in his hand, bringing his other over to tilt her chin toward him. Stroking her cheek with his thumb, his gaze searched hers as if all the answers were inside her somewhere. McCoy stared at her so intently, Virginia found herself likening his eyes to a dark, turbulent ocean, and she wanted nothing more than to drown in it. Suddenly she became aware of the aching fullness of her lips as his gaze continued to melt through all of her defenses.

Warm lips slanted over hers as a breathless cry rushed from Virginia's mouth into his. She brought up her hands, clenching against his bare chest as his tongue stole past her teeth. His was the kiss she had dreamed of all her life, deep and somehow as fierce as it was gentle.

His hand finding her breast seemed the most natural thing in the world, she could feel his heat as he palmed her and circled the tight bud of her nipple with his thumb, forcing it to pull even tauter. When he pinched it, she moaned into his mouth, clasping his wrist in her hand. But not to stop him. To make sure he didn't stop. The little jolts of pleasure and pain sent lightning all through her body, striking at the juncture of her thighs.

Virginia pulled away from his mouth to breathe, and he attacked her throat with his lips, his heavy breathing the sexiest sound she had ever heard. He was shuddering as hard as she was. His teeth raked her throat and an involuntary ' _Oh_ ' slipped out before she could stop it. It seemed to only enflame him further, she had no anchor, nothing to buffer her from the sensations she was feeling. McCoy plunged his hand beneath her arse, yanking her hard over him as if she weighed nothing. The new position, her legs splayed over him allowed him to run both hands down the small of her back, then he cupped both her bare cheeks in his palms.

"Jesus Christ, Virginia." He groaned, leaning his forehead against her chest as his hands massaged, soothed, played and tantalised.

"Oh, God." Her tongue fluttered against his again and his hands were deep in the softness of her hair, and it was like time unspooled, carrying them right back to when they first met. He pulled her against him, thinking that he'd never get her close enough. He'd keep her warm, he'd keep her safe, he'd keep her with him, always. Virginia nibbled at his chin, his ear, touching his face with her fingertips, sighing, whispering.

"I love you so much." She whispered against his ear.

Now that he had Virginia in his arms, her lush curves and her soft skin, her beautiful hair, he slid his hands between her legs, positioning fingers and thumb the way he knew she liked. And she lost herself inside her own pleasure, McCoy watched her squeeze her eyes shut as she clamped her thighs against him before she froze, all the muscles in her thighs and belly and rear tense and quivering.

Before she could recover, he'd rolled her onto her back and slipped inside her. After the first thrust he had to hold still, he wanted everything to be perfect. He reached down and stroked her cheek, then her hair.

"Oh, God Leonard," She gasped and shut her eyes, and then neither of them spoke. She had one hand on his shoulder, the other slowly stroking his arm. "I love you Leonard." He felt as if she was looking into his soul and then McCoy couldn't hold back any longer. He plunged inside her, deep into that heat. Virginia moaned, her hands locked onto his shoulders, her breath against his face, her voice in his ear, urging him on.

"I love you, too Virginia, I love you so much." McCoy said.

* * *

The bed sheet was pulled over their heads, the morning sun basking them in the soft glow of the white cotton. McCoy's head lay on Virginia's chest and he closed his eyes at the feel of her twisting his hair round her finger over and over again.

"I have to go Virginia." The words burnt his throat like bile.

"I know." She whispered back, her tears still falling.

"I'm so sorry Virginia… I can't leave…"

"Leonard, I know." She smiled at him even though he wasn't looking; she wanted him to be happy.

"Come with me!" He turned and peered up at her.

"I can't come with you Leonard." She answered matter of factly.

"Why not?! I'll look after you, you'll be with me." His eyes were dark with hurt.

"Leonard, I can't come with you, you know that."

"I don't think I can be without you Virginia?" His voice broke as he spoke and Virginia pushed him onto his back and came to rest on his chest. "What about us? What about me?"

"What if the minute we leave here it all changes?" She asked, allowing the possibility for a moment.

"Yeah. It could get better." McCoy countered.

"This is my home Leonard, this is where I grew up. You've told me nothing of where you come from?!" McCoy opened his mouth to speak, he was going to tell her everything but he could tell by Virginia's expression that it was too late. "What if I miss my life? I'll end up blaming loving you for how much it hurts." Her hand cupped his cheek tenderly. "I don't want to come to hate our time together."

"Virginia, listen to me. You think what's happened to us happens to just anybody? What we feel for each other? How much we feel? Some people search their whole lives for this and wind up alone, most people don't even think it exists and you're going to tell me that giving it up is the right thing to do?" His voice was filled with anguish, his face contorted with pain.

"I'm not the one leaving Leonard!" Virginia's tears were falling freely now.

"But you're telling me that you're going to stay alone in a town you hate, in a house you don't feel a part of anymore, you're telling me that's the right thing to do!?" His trembling hand reached out towards her, stroking the hair away from her temple.

"We all have to live with the choices we make Leonard." Virginia turned away from him, not being able to look at him a moment longer.

"To hell with you!" McCoy threw back the sheet and stood up, not facing her as he pulled on his clothes.

"Leonard please." Holding the sheet around her she knelt up and grabbed his hand. "I never in my life thought that love like this could happen." Her voice broke as she spoke, desperation and anguish evident in her tone. She felt torn, her life being ripped from her in front of her very eyes.

"But now that you have it?" McCoy asked.

"I want to keep it forever. I want to love you the way I do now for the rest of my life. Don't you understand, we may lose it if I leave here and come with you. I can't make an entire life disappear to start a new one as much as you can't." She had managed to turn him so that he was facing her.

"You were quite willing and happy for me to do that Virginia!" He shouted back.

"You didn't have a choice!" She screamed, choking back her sobs. "And now that you do you're choosing to leave so don't you dare blame me Leonard!" Her chest was heaving up and down and when McCoy closed his eyes in despair she sat back on her legs and let all the air in her lungs out until she felt her chest burn. When she spoke again, it nothing more than a whisper. "So all I can do is try to hold onto both, help me Leonard. Help me not lose loving you." When he stepped towards her Virginia threw her arms around him, never wanting to let go.

"Don't leave me. Don't leave me alone. Please." McCoy whispered to her.

"You're not going to be alone Leonard and I will always love you, know that. I will always love you." McCoy held her away, holding her arms tightly he stared at her sadly. "You're going home Leonard."

"We're not saying goodbye damnit! We're not making any decision yet, maybe you'll change your mind?" His voice was frantic and Virginia could do nothing but smile at him, hoping to God she could make it better. "I'm going to go downstairs and put the coffee on. Get yourself dressed and come down when you're ready Virginia, maybe you'll change your mind? I'll be waiting." It broke her heart but Virginia nodded at him, continuing to plaster on a bittersweet smile.

* * *

Kirk stood outside, just in front of the house, when he heard noise coming from the kitchen he looked up and saw McCoy putting a pot of coffee on the stove. A few minutes later he came out with two cups, handing one to him McCoy didn't say a word.

"Bones, we should be going." Kirk said hesitantly.

"Just a minute Jim, just a…" Kirk watched McCoy look up to the house. "Just give it a minute." He finished.

"Alright." The two men finished their coffee and McCoy set the cups down on the table in the kitchen, there was no sound coming from upstairs.

"Bones, we have to go." Kirk shouted from outside. Walking through the screen door and onto the porch McCoy stopped, looking at the crops he'd sowed, the vegetables he'd helped bring into the house and the water pump he'd rung his handkerchief in on all those hot days, his eyes glassed with tears.

"I know." McCoy looked up at the house. "I love you Virginia." He whispered, turning to Kirk he nodded his head gravely. Kirk pulled out his tricorder and a swirl of stars appeared and enveloped the pair. McCoy closed his eyes, not wanting to watch the world, the home and woman he loved disappear forever. The searing white noise in his ears was pierced suddenly, upon opening his eyes he choked and felt his heart break into a million pieces.

"LEONARD! Wait!" Virginia careened though the screen door, seeing the stars around Leonard she knew she was too late so she did the only thing she could do, she smiled at him. As he vanished in front of her, hands unconsciously coming to rest on her abdomen, she gave him her biggest brightest smile and mouthed the only words she knew, words she knew she would never say again.

 _I love you._

McCoy roared, his voice and her name echoing through the very fabric of time and space. Leaving only a swirl of dust in their wake, Virginia stared at the emptiness of where he had just stood, and when she saw that he was gone, dropped to her knees and howled.

* * *

 **Many Years Later**

Joanna McCoy stood in front of the fireplace of her Father's house, listening to the ancient swing music she glanced at the many framed pictures and smiled. There were pictures of her as a child, the two of them at her graduation and one or two of her Father with Jim Kirk. There was the picture of the farm he'd bought when he'd retired, the one he'd lived on ever since. On the far end she stopped and picked up a frame, in it there was a picture of a woman she had never seen before. The picture was very old, black and white. The woman was sat on a step, her legs crossed. She was smiling at the camera.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Darlin'?" Joanna looked up to see that her Dad was now stood next to her.

"Who is this?" She asked, showing him the picture. McCoy swapped his walking cane from one hand to the other and took the frame from her. His eyes glassed with long forgotten memories and clearing his throat quickly, passed the frame back to his Daughter.

"That's Mrs Robinson, Virginia Robinson." He answered.

"You've never mentioned her before? Who was she?" Joanna watched her Father's face carefully.

"She was the love of my life." Joanna stared at her Father.

"I never knew Dad?" Her hand instinctively went to his and he held on with all of his might. "Why didn't you marry? You never married after Momma Dad, why didn't you marry Virginia Robinson?" Joanna put the frame back on the fireplace and McCoy smiled at his Daughter.

"Virginia was the love of my life Darlin', but not this life and not this time." Squeezing her hand McCoy slowly walked away leaving Joanna staring at the picture of Virginia Robinson.

 **The End**

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought! LLAP XOXO ;-)_**


End file.
